Arctica
Arctica jest Toa Lodu, bliską przyjaciółką Voxa i dawną partnerką Nero. Biografia Wczesne życie Na Artas Nui stroniła od reszty mieszkańców. Wyjątkiem był Toa Dźwięku Nero, który niegdyś uratował jej życie, i którego Arctica darzyła dość szczególnym uczuciem. Ten często zabierał ją ze sobą na różne wyprawy, podczas których Arctica walczyła u jego boku. Rzadko działała sama. Lubiła towarzystwo Toa Dźwięku, niektórzy powiadali, że Toa Lodu zakochała się w Nero (co było w rzeczywistości prawdą), lecz dziewczyna nigdy się do tego nie przyznała. Misja na Madraen Jedną z ważniejszych misji żeńskiej Toa Lodu była misja na Madraen - wyspie znanej głównie z handlu niewolnikami. Ona i Toa Nero mieli zmusić władcę wyspy, Ihthrana, do zaprzestania nielegalnego handlu. By nie zwracać na siebie uwagi, Nero udawał dalekiego podróżnika Yte'a, a Arctica jego niewolnicę. Ich plan jednak nie powiódł się po ich myśli i Nero został zmuszony do walk na madraeńskiej arenie, a Arctica została maskotką władcy wyspy. Kiedy Nero pokonał wszystkich przeciwników i stał się czempionem areny, stanął do pojedynku z samym Ihthranem. Władca nie dawał mu szans na wygraną, lecz wtedy do akcji wkroczyła Arctica, która zabiła władcę wyspy, używając do tego całej swojej mocy i dając upust swoim emocjom. Przy okazji zniszczyła też część wyspy, za co zesłała na siebie gniew Nero. Od tamtej pory postanowiła, że nauczy się panować nad swoimi emocjami. Po śmierci Ihthrana, Arctica wraz z Nero powróciła na Artas Nui. Artas Nui Niedługo potem, armia piratów z południowych wysp najechała Artas Nui. Do obrony miasta przystąpiła grupa Toa, w tym Arctica i Nero, lecz w trakcie boju dwójka rozdzieliła się. Bitwa pomiędzy Toa a piratami spowodowała ogromne zniszczenia wyspy i właśnie wtedy Nero uświadomił sobie, w jak niebezpiecznym i okrutnym świecie on i Arctica żyją. W jego głowie zrodził się plan podboju całego Wszechświata i uśpienia wszystkich Matoran, a podczas ich snu wyeliminowania wszystkich istot z mocami żywiołów, których używanie, według Nero, prowadziło do zagłady. Po przebudzeniu Matoran, Arctica i Nero byliby jedynymi potężniejszymi od Matoran istotami i zostaliby władcami Wszechświata. Gdy Nero ją opuścił, by potajemnie realizować swój plan, Arctica pozostała sama. Stała się jeszcze bardziej chłodna oraz zamknięta w sobie i całkowicie odcięła się od świata zewnętrznego. Całe dnie spędzała w swoim domu na Artas Nui. Gdy pewnego dnia miasto zaatakował mutant Karanak, dziewczyna stanęła z nim do walki. Wygrała pojedynek, lecz potwór zdołał uciec. Toa podążyła jego śladem. W jego zabiciu przeszkodził jej Vox, który widząc że dziewczyna ma kłopoty zaatakował Karanaka, co jednak dało stworowi kolejną szansę na ucieczkę. I mimo, że Arctica o mało nie zabiła wtedy Voxa ze złości, zapoczątkowało to znajomość, która później dość mocno zmieniła życie dziewczyny. Po kolejnym ataku pająko-podobnego mutanta, Vox chciał przyłączyć się do Toa Lodu, lecz ta uznała, że poradzi sobie bez niczyjej pomocy. Niestety, wpadła w pułapkę zastawioną przez Taive'a, Spikorra, Karanaka i Soundrone'a, którzy obezwładnili ją i zamknęli w pomieszczeniu, w którym miała utonąć. Gdy Arctica straciła już ostatnią nadzieję na przeżycie, na jej ratunek przybył Vox, który później razem z nią zniweczył plany Taive'a chcącego przejąć kontrolę nad całą wyspą. Złagodziło to napięte relacje panujące między Voxem i Arcticą oraz zapoczątkowało wieloletnią przyjaźń. Wojna z Tanith Podczas powstania Tanith, Arctica walczyła ramię w ramię z Voxem, Malą, Hikirą, Raganem oraz Rebisem przeciwko zdradzieckiej Toa Wody oraz jej armii mechanicznych żołnierzy. Mimo, że Tanith udało się powstrzymać, to jej plan opanowała całego Wszechświata i tak wszedł w życie i kilka lat później większość wysp toczyło konflikt z jej armią, dowodzoną przez generała Skulle'a. Całe Artas Nui zostało zniszczone, a wiele osób poniosło śmierć. Ci, którzy przeżyli, dołączyli do ruchu oporu, mającego swoją siedzibę pod powierzchnią miasta. Wśród tych osób była również Arctica, a także Vox i kilku innych Toa, których dziewczyna poznała już wcześniej. Nie było jednak wśród nich Nero, co tylko jeszcze bardziej potęgowało tęsknotę Arctici. Poszukiwania Słonecznego Kryształu W czasie poszukiwań cennego artefaktu mogącego odmienić oblicze wojny, Słonecznego Kryształu, Arctica odłączyła się od reszty drużyny, kiedy statek, którym podróżowali, został zaatakowany przez morskiego potwora Krabberna. Odnaleźli ją żołnierze wrogiej armii i na rozkaz generała Skulle'a zabrali do swojej bazy. Tam Arctica sprowokowała dowódcę, by ten stanął z nią do pojedynku. Choć początkowo przegrywała i kilka razy otarła się o śmierć, ostatecznie udało jej się wygrać, dzięki pomocy przybyłych na miejscech grup Toa rebeliantów. Arctica razem z nimi popłynęła na Artidax, gdzie znajdowała się fabryka robotów wrogiej armii. Na miejscu poznała straszliwą prawdę o Nero - to on był głównym dowodzącym armii maszyn i to on rozpoczął konflikt. Na dodatek odkryła, że Tanith nadal żyje. Zdradziecka Toa Wody stanęła do pojedynku z Arcticą, który na swoje nieszczęście przegrała, kończąc tym swój żywot. Arctice nie udało się dotrzeć do Nero - musiała uciekać z wnętrza fabryki, która okazała się być gigantycznym robotem. Gigant ruszył w stronę wyspy Słonecznego Kryształu, a Arctica wraz z pozostałymi Toa ruszyła za nim w pogoń. Nim Toa zdołali dogonić kolosa, drużyna z Artas Nui zdobyła Słoneczny Kryształ, kończąc tym trwającą wiele lat wojnę. Arctica powróciła na ojczystą wyspę i pomagała w odbudowie miasta. Obecnie żyje razem z Voxem, Hsergiem i Galią na Artas Nui. Alternatywne Wszechświaty Alternatywny Wszechświat Cesarstwa W tym alternatywnym wszechświecie, plan Nero się powiódł i wszyscy Toa, Skakdi i inne istoty z mocami żywiołów zostali unicestwieni. Arctica nie miała jednak pojęcia, że to Nero za wszystkim stał i do końca życia była przekonana, że ona i Nero byli jedynymi Toa, którzy przeżyli wojnę. Dwójka postanowiła nadać "nowy porządek" światu i wkrótce Nero i Arctica zostali władcami Cesarstwa utworzonego we Wszechświecie Matoran. Jednym ze sług cesarzowej Arctici był pewien cichy i skryty Matoranin pochodzący z jakiejś odległej wyspy. Nigdy nie patrzył jej w oczy, uważając, że nie jest tego godzien. Kiedy któregoś dnia przez przypadek ich spojrzenia się spotkały, cesarzowa rozpoznała w nim kogoś znajomego i postanowiła darować mu wolność. Alternatywny Wszechświat Wielkiego Imperium W tym alternatywnym wszechświecie, Arctica była Toa Wody i dołączyła do ruchu oporu przeciw Imperatorowi Voxowi, dowodzonemu przez Toa Nero. Grupa planowała zorganizować zamach na imperatora. Podczas akcji Nero został śmiertelnie zraniony przez Voxa, lecz wtedy Arctica przebiła serce imperatora, mszcząc się za śmierć swojego przyjaciela. Cechy i umiejętności Arctica, zimna i nieprzystępna, mająca "serce z lodu", jak mówili o niej inni, darzyła sympatią tylko Nero. Kiedy ten zniknął, dziewczyna przeżyła załamanie i odcięła się od otaczającego ją świata. Toa Dźwięku tak bardzo został pochłonięty przez plan zapewnienia Arctice lepszego świata, że całkowicie zapomniał o byciu przy niej i wspieraniu jej w chwilach, kiedy tego potrzebowała. Kiedy poznała Voxa, ten pod wieloma względami okazał się podobny do Nero, lecz nie zaniedbywał jej. Przyjaźń z nim bardzo ją odmieniły - stała się bardziej otwarta na świat i mogła zapomnieć o rozrywającej jej serce tęsknocie za Nero. Jej moc lodu pozwalała jej na ochładzanie temperatury powietrza oraz zamrażanie obiektów znajdujących się blisko niej. Dzięki treningowi, jaki przeszła walcząc u boku Nero, oraz doświadczeniu zdobytym podczas wielu przygód, dziewczyna stała się groźnym oponentem. W walce częściej stawiała na ataki żywiołem niż swoimi ostrzami, mimo że było to nieraz bardziej wyczerpujące. Uzbrojenie Bronią Arctici są dwa Mroźne Ostrza, mogące strzelać odłamkami lodu i zamrażać dotykiem. Informacje o MOCu *Toa Arctica po raz pierwszy została zbudowana w 2009 roku. Składała się z 34 części. Jej ostrza można jej przyczepić na plecy. Posiada instrukcję budowy. *Pierwsza wersja Arctici została zmodyfikowana w 2011 roku. Miała również 34 części. *Obecna i kanoniczna wersja została zbudowana w czerwcu 2012 roku i ma 63 części. Cytaty Ciekawostki *Jest pierwszą i jedyną znaną żeńską Toa Lodu. *W wolnym czasie Arctica lubi tworzyć małe lodowe figurki. Pojawienia *W niewoli *Kodeks *Starcie Toa *Poszukiwania Słonecznego Kryształu *Wśród piratów (wspomniana) Zobacz też: *Galeria: Arctica Autor Lord Vox Kategoria:Toa Kategoria:Lód Kategoria:Vox22